Trucy's Earrings
by 221bbakerst
Summary: A young Trucy decides she wants her ears pierced, but who will feel more pain as it happens? Oneshot. A Fluffy and cute story for anyone.


**Hi everyone ~  
I haven't exactly updated in a while.. but I thought that since it's Easter Break I would at least _try_ to get a story put up. Well it's almost the end and I didnt have anything, UNTILL, I was browsing around on Court Records and I had a small kind of discussion with someone on a forum about how all the male characters in PW who have an earring wear their them on the left, AKA the "Gay ear". So I was looking around on the sprites page becuase I wanted to write a story about that untill I noticed that young Trucy doesn't wear earrings and Older Trucy does. Meaning that she must have gotten them done while she was living with Phoenix. Now, I havent got my ears pierced (although I would like to) and I've only ever seen them done in a chemist once where by chance I happend to witness some little kid getting the needle gun shot through her ears and crying her eyes out. But Trucy's much stronger than that, right?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this cute little story that I wrote at 10:00pm tonight instead of doing my holiday assignment which I still havent done. It's now 11:58 and I'm mega tired, but I love the holidays for fun nights of writing like this. This is written for my little sis(Salted Foods), who is a major Trucy fan. Ily SaltedFoods xx  
****  
Love, ScientificSkye :)**

DISCLAIMER: Nope...I dont own Ace Attorney. And I dont want to. CAPCOM does a much better job than I could ever do making these epic games!

**

* * *

**

Trucy Wright didn't ask for many things usually. She knew her new daddy was in a bit of a tight spot financially after loosing his job as a defence attorney. Occasionally she would ask for a prop or something for her magic tricks, but she would usually try to save up the money herself through her magic shows before turning to Phoenix for money. This was different, however. Trucy had already decided that she would put off getting a new costume. She would even put off getting those magic panties that she had been saving up for the last six months. She wanted her ears pierced. So she approached her daddy with this request.

"Daddy! I want to get my ears pierced!" She said with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

Phoenix was sort of shocked. What do you say to a proposition like that? He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of putting holes through his daughter's ear lobes. That would hurt!

"Trucy, are you sure? You know what that means, right? They put a hole through you're ear with a needle gun!"

"Of course I know what that means! I just really want to get them done so that I'll look like a professional magician. And real daddy would tell me that mummy had 'silky long brown hair, a gorgeous smile and beautiful diamond shaped earrings that sparkled as the light hit them'" She smiled as she nostalgically remembered her fathers words. "That's why I want those beautiful diamond shaped earrings too!"

Phoenix couldn't help but feel sorry for his little girl. She had only been living with him for about six months but he knew that she could never forget her real parents, even though they had both left her at such a young age. And this was something she had her heart set on, he could see that.

"Uh, ok if that's what you really want. But I want you to be one hundred percent certain that you want them done. It's a big responsibility and I don't exactly have experience with earrings."

"You don't have to worry about a thing daddy! I'll take care of everything! All you have to do is take me to the chemist on Sunday. I think they do them there."

_Seems easy enough _thought Phoenix. "I'll even hold your hand if you want, okay Truce?"

"Daddy! I'm not a little kid!" Said Trucy with an angry look on her face, but he knew she was just kidding.

"That's my brave girl!"

* * *

Sunday came around soon enough and Phoenix found himself sitting in the chemist watching his daughter get alcohol rubbed onto her ears in preparation. He looked up at the assistant girl who had 3 piercings in each ear and one through her lip. She was kind of scary. Phoenix shivered at the thought of Trucy looking like that but this mental image was soon forgotten when he saw the two needle guns the woman was preparing. Another not so scary looking lady was explaining to Trucy what they were going to do.

"See that device? We're just going to hold it up to your ear and the needle will go right through and put the earring in instantly. It'll only feel a knife ripping though your ear! Only joking, honey, you probably won't feel anything except a small pinch."

Trucy looked as happy as could be laughing at the lady's 'joke'. Phoenix, on the other hand, had a sick feeling in his stomach._ What did people see in this anyway? Surely it must hurt…and what if it got infected_? _Ewww…_ Once again his negative thoughts were interrupted when the scary assistant announced that they were ready.

"A-are you nervous, Truce?" Asked Phoenix, almost as if her answer would assure him. It was quite obvious that Phoenix was much more nervous that she was.

"Nope! I'm excited!!" She said with a laugh. An enormous grin was on Trucy's face as both the assistants sat on either side of her and held the needle guns up to her ears. Phoenix's face, however, was slowly growing paler.

"Okay, we can do them one at a time or at the same time. What do you prefer, honey?" Asked the nicer lady.

"Both at once please!! It makes it more exciting!"

_What about getting holes punched through your ears is exciting??_

"Okay, we'll do it on the count of three then. Ready?"

"Yup!" said Trucy, grinning even wider than before.

"Alright then, 1…….2……3!"

***SNAP***

"EEEEEEKK!"

Both the women pulled their triggers and Phoenix saw the needles go right through Trucy's ears as she let out a little yelp.

"OH GOD! TRUCY ARE YOU OKAY?" Phoenix jumped off his seat and ran over to Trucy kneeling in front of her.

"Heehee, I'm fine daddy! Are you? You should've seen your face! You looked so scared. Like you were going to faint!"

Phoenix let out a breath. _Did I really look that scared?_

" She's going to have to wear those studs for about 3 months." The assistant told Phoenix. "No taking them out, okay? After 3 months, you can take them out and swap them for whatever earrings you like. Would you like to pick some now? We have a nice selection."

"Err..yeah, sure. Go pick some nice earrings Trucy." Phoenix said, still a little shocked from the loud noise the needle gun had made.

"DADDY! I want _those_ ones, please!" Phoenix turned to Trucy who was pointing at the glass case. Inside, were gold earrings with diamond shaped ornaments that hung off the ears. "They're so perfect!"

"Ok, Truce, I'll get them for you" Phoenix smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you SO much daddy!" She wrapped her arms around him and giving him a tight hug. "Oh and daddy! I would just like one more thing…"

"And what's that?"

"Well, It may not have looked like it but it did kind of hurt when the needles when through and it still hurts a bit now… so can we get some ice-cream? That will make it all better!"

"Sure thing, Truce. I feel like something sweet too. I've had enough excitement for today."

* * *

Trucy and Phoenix were sitting in the ice-cream parlour licking away at their Ice-creams.

"Daddy?" Trucy looked at Phoenix over her enormous chocolate ice-cream. "Do you think I look like my mummy?"

She'd caught Phoenix off guard with this question.

"I really don't know, Trucy…but I do know that she must have been a very pretty woman" Phoenix said between licks of his rum'n'raisen.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, because of how beautiful you are. And you look even more beautiful with those lovely earrings on."

"Aww thanks, Daddy"

Phoenix was getting used to having Trucy around. She was what lit up his days and it was moments like this that he wanted to cherish forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. *Generic 'don't forget to review' sentence***

**And Always remember! You are completly awesome for liking this game XDD**


End file.
